


Алый росчерк

by almostnovember



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Smoking, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Я иду, дождёшься?
Kudos: 1





	Алый росчерк

Мне не жаль, что вечность — короче вдоха, это выбор. Выбор, что сделан нами. Пусть потом рассудят, насколько плохо, безрассудно и — недостойно ками. Мне не жаль — вот только — страниц осталось?.. Два десятка, больше… Уже неважно. Да и эта лампа — такая малость, только лезет в голову.  
Нет, не страшно — дико больно и… Я иду, дождёшься?  
Одолжишь?.. Спасибо. Посеял где-то.  
На холодной вечности — алый росчерк.  
Там, внизу, таким же горят рассветы.


End file.
